Killerspear Monoblos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} Killerspear Monoblos are Deviants of Monoblos, introduced in MHOG. Physiology Killerspear Monoblos are bigger than average ones, and also stronger. They are marked by the following things: #They have a huge, striking red horn, that bends upwards. This horn is red due to being covered in blood. It can't be broken, because it is too hard. Because of this, weapons without Mind's Eye will bounce off, no matter what sharpness they have. #Their beak is tinted red and green (green = Cacti Juice) #Their armour is pale chestnut-brown, the visible skin (on the belly and legs, etc.) is very dark mahogany-brown. #Their spikes are enlarged, some are broken off, some appear to be sharpened and are tinted red. #Its tail club is enlarged, the spikes on the right side are huge, while some on the left side are missing. #It has a throat sac, marking that its larynx and its vocal cords are greatly enlarged. Because of that, its roar is incredibly loud, creating a sand wave around it, and deep, causing large boulders to collapse and weapons to loose sharpness by cracking. Abilities Killerspear Monoblos can use its voice to create sandstorms and breaking down stones. Its tail is so muscular, it can actually ram its tail into the floor, bounce off it, etc. Every time it charges, it can actually spit - in other words, it throws up - cacti juice, which causes dizziness. Description Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Drools heavily green cacti juice. Horn glows red and eyes leave a bright white trail. * Tired ** Cacti juice on beak vanishes and its horn decolors. Interaction with the Frenzy, Apex, Nalmados Poison, Outrage As a Deviant, Killerspear Monoblos is immune to all kinds of viruses and infections. Mounts It has the usual Flying Wyvern mount. However, its roar is very strong, especially when mounted or enraged. Hunters that want to help the one that mounts can be knocked over by its roar. Other Non-Subspecies Forms * [[w:c:monsterhunter:Monoblos|'Monoblos']] * [[w:c:monsterhunter:White Monoblos|'White Monoblos']] Attacks It shares most of is attacks with Monoblos, White Monoblos, the Diablos and even with Gravios. Lvl 1-5 *'Deadly Roars:' When the Killerspear Monoblos roars, it will now damage hunters near it. Once enraged hunters right near its mouth get inflicted with Deadly Poison as fluid flies from its mouth during the roar. * Roaring Charge: It growls and starts to run very fast, while shrieking very, very loudly. * Cacti Juice: It coughs heavily and spits a glob of deep green fluid. This fluid inflicts Deadly Poison, but the poison globs above one's head are green - just to match colors. * Slam!: Slams its head on the ground causing quakes. The dust that erupts from the ground can cause Earthblight. * Coated Horn: It starts burping and spits a glob of Cacti Juice, dips its horn into it and starts to attack with it. *'Tail Bounce:' Rears up and bounces on its tail in the fashion of Great Maccao. Can either finish it with a body slam, or fly in the air and land like a Gravios. Lvl 5-9 *'W.I.P.' Music Theme Quests |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Trivia *Unlike the standard Monobloses which are offline exclusive, the Killerspear can be fought online with a full party of hunters. **This also means that it's quests are the only way to fight Monoblos online. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant